Mountain Perils
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: This is just a little one-shot delving into the thoughts of Fili and Kili during the Stone Giant scene. Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Hobbit.


AN: Here's another one-shot. It's about the stone giant scene and is done mostly in Fili and Kili's point of views. I just wanted to explore what was going through their minds throughout this scene. Enjoy!

The dwarves and Bilbo carefully walk along the Misty Mountain path, their hoods up and going against the rain plummeting on them. The thunder crashes and lightening flashing around them. Kili looks ahead of him, blinking against the rain; his wet hair whips around in front of his face from the wind.

"Hold on!" he hears his uncle shout to them and Kili makes sure he does. He glances behind him to check on his brother and their eyes meet. Fili nods his head and Kili turns back around and continues walking after Bofur in front of him. Bilbo shouts as the stone beneath his feet gives away and he begins falling into the empty space below them. Dwalin grabs him and pulls him back in time.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin shouts behind him to the company, his eyes scanning for his nephews who are near the back of the line. Dwalin looks ahead and his eyes widen.

"Look out!" he shouts pointing in the air behind Thorin. Thorin turns around and sees a large boulder flying through the air towards them. It crashes into the mountainside above them, sending rocks down upon them. The dwarves press themselves into the rock face next to them, crouching down to make them smaller.

"This is no thunderstorm; this is a thunder battle! Look!" Balin shouts, pointing across from them at a giant made of stone emerging from the mountain. Kili and Fili look over and their eyes grow wide.

"Well, bless me, the legends are true. Giants! Stone giants!" Bofur shouts, standing up and holding his hat on while he stares wide-eyed at the giant.

"Take cover! You'll fall!" Thorin shouts, flattening himself against the rock face and crouching down low. Kili grabs Bofur and pulls him down; he feels Fili grab him and crouch down behind him.

"What's happening?" Kili asks, looking over at the giant who has picked up a boulder and throws it into the air. A second stone giant appears behind them and the boulder hits it, knocking it into the mountain side. Kili hangs onto the mountain beside him as the ground begins to shake. Loose rocks fall down and crash into the path they are on, sending part of it tumbling into the abyss, making the path smaller. "Fili?"

Fili doesn't say anything but squeezes his brothers' shoulder in response to let him know he is still there. Unexpectedly, the ground beneath them begins to split in half and the dwarves begin yelling. Kili and Fili stand up, stumbling from the movement.

"Kili! Grab my hand! Ki…!" Fili shouts, reaching for his brother, his eyes wide in worry. Kili reaches for his brother, his own eyes wide in fear, but their hands only meet empty air as the space between them grows larger. _No…Kili,_ Fili thinks as he watches his brother get pulled away from him. Kili feels his hair blow in front of his face but his eyes never leave his brothers. _Fili…_, Kili thinks, fear rising in his chest at being separated from his brother. The two giants begin to fistfight and the company holds on for their lives. Kili looks behind him, trying to find his brother but he can't, dread filling his heart.

On the other knee of the stone giant, Fili is crouched in the front of the group, hanging on to the rocks next to him. His eyes are searching for his brother and his worry rises tenfold when he can't find him either. The giant's knee that Kili is on meets up with the other side of the mountain path and Thorin shouts for them to jump. The group runs towards the mountain path and jumps onto it, Kili last, just barely making it.

Fili finally spots his brother running to the mountain path, relief filling him. His eyes grow wide when he thinks Kili won't make it, letting out a breath of air he doesn't know his was holding when his brother makes it safely over. The giant takes a step and jostles him and Fili grabs hold of the mountain for balance once again.

After Kili lands, his hands landing on the ground for balance, he quickly turns to find his brother. He watches as the giant takes a step only to have a third giant throw a boulder at it, sending it crashing into the path in front of them. Kili's eyes widen, thinking his brother has been crushed, his breath catching in his throat.

"No! No! Fili!" Thorin shouts in anger and worry. Kili watches as the stone giant pulls away seeing no sign of anyone in the company. The giant stumbles and falls into the chasm below. Thorin rushes towards the spot where the other half of the company should be and the dwarves behind him quickly follow after him. Kili runs after them, trying not to slip and fall, stopping when he can't go any further due to the dwarves in front of him. His eyes are wide and he tries to look above and around the dwarves in order to see his brother but he can't see anything. He hears Balin say something but he can't make it out due to the storm blazing around them. There are shouts and Kili can hear the panic in the voices and he tries to see what is going on, but still can't see anything. He doesn't know why they are shouting and all he can think is that his brother is in trouble and he has no way of getting to him without throwing all the dwarves in front of him over the edge.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Fili sees the rock face loom closer to him and he ducks into the mountain side behind him just in time for the giant's knee he's on to crash into the path. He rolls off the knee and crashes into the mountain, landing on top of Bombur. He groans and sits up, hearing his uncle shouting his name. Fili looks around him and sees everyone that was stuck on the knee with him is safe, albeit tangled with each other. Fili looks up to see his uncle running towards them, stopping and sighing in relief when he sees them squirming and sitting up.

"We're alright! We're alive!" Balin shouts to Thorin as he pushes himself to his feet. Fili climbs to his feet, Bofur's shout gaining his attention.

"Where's Bilbo? Where's the hobbit?" Bofur asks, looking around. Fili looks around him but doesn't see him.

"There!" Ori shouts pointing below them. Fili looks down and sees Bilbo hanging off the edge of the cliff.

"Get him!" shouts Dwalin and a couple of the dwarves attempt to pull him up but they are unable to reach him. Fili watches, eyes widening, as his uncle jumps over the edge, hanging on with one hand and lifting Bilbo up for the others to pull to safety. Thorin loses his grip but Dwalin grabs his hand just in time and slowly pulls him up onto the path.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar!" Dwalin shouts, looking over at Bilbo. Fili sighs in relief knowing his uncle is okay. He turns around and reaches down to help Bombur up, struggling at the sheer weight of the dwarf.

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place among us," Thorin says with a scowl. He turns and sees his eldest nephew trying to help Bombur up. Seeing Fili's okay, Thorin moves ahead towards a cave in the mountain. "Dwalin!"

Dwalin and the other dwarves follow after Thorin, walking past Fili and Bombur. Fili eventually gets Bombur up and pats him on the back. Bombur nods his thanks and the two of them follow after the company, merging into line.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

The company suddenly begins to move forward and Kili thanks Durin he is able to make it to where his brother is. He scowls at the slow pace of the company and wants to shout at all of them to hurry up but knows they can't if they are to arrive at their destination safely. Kili tries to see above the group and can barely make out what is up ahead. It seems as though the company is entering a cave in the wall of the mountain. As he nears the cave, Kili can see a figure standing on the side of the opening and he tries to make out who it is.

Fili approaches the cave's opening and stops on the side of it. He looks down the line of dwarves, searching for his brother. He knows he got off the giant safely, but he needs to see that he's okay. As each dwarf enters the cave, Fili becomes more anxious, not seeing his brother yet. Finally, at the end of the line, Kili's head bobs above the group and Fili lets out a sigh of relief. The time it takes for his brother to reach the cave opening seems insurmountable but eventually, Kili reaches it.

Kili looks at Fili, his eyes wide with fear and worry. Fili's own eyes are filled with worry but he tries to quell it, seeing his brother needs him right now. Fili looks Kili over, satisfied he doesn't seem hurt; Kili doing the same with the same result. Before Fili can say anything, Kili steps forward and grabs him in a tight hug. Fili returns it, giving Kili an extra squeeze for comfort. Kili forces himself to pull away and opens his mouth to say something but Fili interrupts him.

"Let's get out of the rain before you end up with a cold," Fili says, grabbing Kili arm and gently pulling him inside the cave.

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us," Balin says to Thorin as Kili and Fili enter the cave. Fili grabs Kili's hand and stops his brother and Kili turns to face him. Balin continues with his back to the brothers. "That was the plan."

Fili's brows furrow and he looks down at Kili's hands, seeing they are scraped up and bleeding. Fili's eyes widen and he lifts Kili's hands up for him to see closer.

"Plans change. Bofur, take the first watch," Thorin says, glancing at Bofur before turning away from Balin, dismissing him. Balin sighs and walks over to his brother.

Kili tries to pull his hands away from his brothers' scrutiny but Fili holds them tight. Fili glances up at his younger brother and gives him a firm look. Kili sighs but allows his brother to look at his hands. Thorin looks over and sees his nephews and he walks over to them, looking down and noticing Kili's hands.

"What happened?" he asks, looking up at Kili's face.

"I just scraped them when I jumped off the giant. They're fine," Kili says, shrugging it off and glaring at his brother. Fili rolls his eyes.

"Either way, you should get Oin to look at it. We don't need the cuts getting infected," Fili replies, looking to his uncle for agreement. Thorin nods his head and looks around the cave, seeing Oin near the back of it.

"Oin," Thorin yells. Oin doesn't hear him but Gloin does and smack his brother in the arm lightly. Oin looks over at him and Gloin points towards Thorin. Oin looks over and Thorin waves him over.

"Kili needs his hands cleaned and bandaged," Thorin says, nodding to his youngest nephews hands. Oin looks down at them and nods his head.

"Very well."

"I can do it. I just need the supplies," Fili says, looking over at Oin. Oin doesn't hear him too much but he knows what Fili said anyways.

Ten minutes later and Fili and Kili are sitting on the ground of the cave, Kili's hands palm up in front of his brother. Fili is wrapping bandages around it and Kili is scowling.

"They are just scrapes," Kili says, glaring at the offending bandage. Fili rolls his eyes again.

"Some of them are deeper. And the mountain is dirty. If the cuts get infected it will be far worse. Stop complaining," Fili argues back before tying the knot, maybe a little too tightly in his annoyance. Kili winces slightly but doesn't say anything. Fili looks up at his brother before he continues. "Get some sleep. Our watch will be sooner than we want."

Kili nods his head and the two of them pull out their bedrolls and lie down, silently thanking Durin they are both safe.

AN: Please review and let me know what ya'll think!


End file.
